crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Onslaught
The fifth level of Crysis. This level centers on the US tank column and supporting infantry fighting against KPA tank and infantry units to reach the destination, the mine. Plot Nomad starts inside a tunnel, driving a tank. He moves out from the tunnel. Major Strickland reports that air support is unavailable at the time, so Idaho Team has to fight their way to the mine using their tanks. Nomad supports Team Idaho eliminating KPA tanks along the valley to the train station. Nomad, with support from a VTOL and US marines, successfully attack and clear the train station, he takes out the boxcar, which allows the tank column to proceed forward. the way, if you somehow get your tank beyond working order, you can always bring the destruction with you on foot. Tanks can be easily taken care of, since LAWs are in plentiful supply, since almost every KPA soldier is equipped with one. Nomad moves towards the munitions depot, suddenly the Ceph Mountain causes an earthquake. US marines doubt about the mountain, but they are reminded by Major Strickland. As Team Idaho proceeds and destroys enemy tanks, three AAAs begin to activate, shooting any aircraft passing into the area. Nomad is ordered to take out all AAAs so they can send in air support. prioritize the AAA's while you still have the tank, since taking them out manually on foot takes much more time. Nomad successfully destroys all AAA, and he tags the tanks at the munitions depot for an airstrike to destroy them. He, along with fellow marines, raids and capture the village up to the defend post at the train tracks. Nomad proceeds forward, he soon finds that the earthquake has caused the ground to bend and path to the mine is blocked for vehicles, so he has to proceed alone until earth mover units arrive from the harbor. Weapons * SCAR (from fallen US marines) * LAW (almost every KPA soldier has one) * SMG * FY71 * Pistol * C4 * Shotgun * Precision Rifle (in the "Elevated Position" location in the secondary objective) * Gauss Rifle (from secondary objective) Enemies * KPA Vehicles * APCs * Civilian Speedboats * LTVs * Tanks * AAAs (not usable) * Helicopters (not usable) * VTOLs (not usable) * Civilian Car Gallery See Onslaught/Gallery Trivia *There is a radio on this level, it can be found in the train station storage, which talks about Admiral Richard Morrison succeeding in killing the KPA forces. *At the very end of this level, in line where the ground is ripped apart, you can scale the slope to the east (left side of the road) using Speed mode on a certain part of the slope. Once up there you can access the whole area in the southeast corner. However, there is nothing up there but a nice view. *This is the only level where you can use IFVs, though very rarely the IFV in the next level may glitch and have no crew. *There is an IFV hidden near the train station. *This is the only level with no cinematics. *The Marine Gauss/LAW teams, as well as Strickland's Gauss Tank, are just for show. Due to the huge advantage they would give the player, they are programmed not to shoot at enemies, so don't rely on them to take out targets for you. *In the console version of this level, the tanks have hugely increased health and infinite ammunition for their main gun. The mountain collapse marking the delineation between "Onslaught" and "Phase Line Alpha" is rendered as an animated skybox rather than level geometry due to console draw distance limitations. Category:Crysis Levels